


Korona-chan

by verificationprocess



Category: idk what fandoms do coronavirus belong to
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M, Infection, Pandemics, Self-infection, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verificationprocess/pseuds/verificationprocess
Summary: I'm really really sorry.
Relationships: Coronavirus and Bubonic Plague
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Korona-chan

“Korona-chan! Korona-chan! Time to wake up! You’re gonna be late!”

“Hmmm, just a few more decades… I don’t want to mutate just yet…” Korona-chan muttered sleepily, still half in her dreams. 

“Wait HANG ON, today’s the first day of school!” Korona-chan jolted upright. She recalled the billions of years she waited, slowly evolving, for this day. 

“I can’t wait to go to school and make some friends!” 

Korona answered her mother, who had just tried to wake her up, “I’ll come right down!”

Her mother, Influen-san, had predicted that she would be late and prepared her breakfast. It was her favourite, bat shaped toast with a side of bat droppings. 

“Today’s the day! Today’s the day I finally get to meet the world!” 

Korona-chan started running down the alleyways with toast in her mouth.

“I’m late! I’m late!” 

Just then, she bumped full force into someone. 

Before her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. It was a two metre tall black person. She dropped the toast in her mouth as it widened in awe. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I was in a rush.” The man picked up her toast with his mouth, and passed it over to her. 

‘B-Baka, don’t you know doing it that way spreads the most bacteria?’ Korona-chan thought to herself. 

“Alright then, I have to go. I’m late for school!” The man said.

“Wait! You dropped your plague doctor mask.” Korona-chan picked up a leather plague doctor mask. 

“Uhh, my name is Korona-chan. What’s yours?” Korona-chan asked. 

“Ahh. My name is Buboni-kun.” He answered. “Now, I really need to go, sorry!”

Korona-chan watched his silhouette disappear. She felt her heart flutter, and also fever, tiredness, dry cough, aches and pains, nasal congestion, runny nose, sore throat and diarrhoea.  
She knew it was love at first sight. 

After reaching school, Smallpox-sensei welcomed her.

“Alright class, today we will be having a new transfer student. Her arrival has been delayed due to advances in medicine, but she finally made it today! Introduce yourself, Korona-chan.” 

Korona-chan introduced herself, and spotted Buboni-kun at the back of the class. The two metre giant was barely fitting into the desk. She couldn’t help but blush.

Wow, so he’s in my class.

“Alright, get to your seats! First lesson today is going to be infecting 101!” Smallpox-sensei said.

“Buboni-kun. You are extremely potent at this. Why not give the class a demonstration?”

Buboni-kun walked to the front of the class. He took out a rat and started massaging it slowly, putting his fingers inside. Slowly, he started to replicate his DNA in the rat.

“Rats are my favourite form of spreading. They are small, nimble, and reproduce fast.” Buboni-kun smiled.

“Alright, time for self-practice! Buboni-kun, pair up with Korona chan because she’s new and you’re good.” Smallpox-sensei addressed the class.

“Hi. Sorry about this morning. Let’s get started, shall we.” Buboni-kun motioned to Korona-chan.

“First, choose your animal. My personal favourite is the rat, but your can pick whichever you like.” 

Korona-chan pondered. What should she choose? Just then, she saw her favourite animal. The bat.

“Okay, I'll go with this!”

Buboni-kun brought her back and slowly started caressing the animals. He stuck various parts of his body inside and started replicating his DNA.

She watched him and followed suit.

“Hnngh!”

What was this feeling? Was infecting always so… pleasurable? 

She felt great ecstasy as she continued mutating inside the bat’s body. After the infection, she thanked Buboni-kun.

“Thanks for showing me the ropes!”

That night, she couldn’t stop dreaming about infection and how good it felt. She ended up infecting herself over and over that night while thinking about Buboni-kun.

She swore to herself that night, that she would infect just as many as Buboni-kun had!


End file.
